


Reed900 Inktober 2018

by lukelemon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drunken Flirting, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Self-Sacrifice, Strip Tease, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukelemon/pseuds/lukelemon
Summary: The series of drawing I did for Inktober challenge.





	Reed900 Inktober 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/gifts).




End file.
